Rules
Rules Anyway, the Wolf Game can be played in a chat room anywhere. One person is the host. Now the host's job is to PM everyone who is playing and tell them whether they are a villager, visitor, or wolf. A villager does nothing and waits for further instructions.There HAS to be villagers. A visitor's job is to go visit or party with one of the players every night. To do that, tell the host in PM who they want to visit. Remember, it has to be one of the remaining players. *This is good because this can prevent them from being killed by the villagers or being eaten by the wolf, but this can also be bad because if a visitor accidentally visits the wolf they are automatically eaten. There does not have to be a visitor. ' A 'wolf is to kill someone every night. To do that, tell the host in PM who they want to kill. It has to be one of the remaining players. There HAS to be a wolf. Other Random Roles A seer has the ability to tell if ONE person is a wolf or not. To do that, simply tell the host in PM the name of a user you want to look at, and the host will tell you if they are a wolf, villager, visitor and all that. This is extremely helpful because you can tell others in PM whether someone is a wolf or not. You'' are allowed to lie. Mislead people. You can also pretend to be the seer if you are not, and try to trick people in PM. Be careful, because only one (or maybe even none) is the true seer. '''There does not have to be a seer.' A guardian has the ability to guard one person for the first round. Tell the host in PM whom you want to guard, and that person is safe for an entire round. However, if a guardian guards the wolf, they are automatically eaten. There does not have to be a guardian. ' A 'drunken villager is just a villager that acts drunk in the chat so that people will know he/she is not the wolf. You can not roleplay the drunken villager if you weren't assigned the role. You are not allowed to pretend to be the drunken villager. There does not have to be a drunken villager The Virgin Sacrifice '''is a role I made up to annoy a friend of mine who had died in previous rounds a lot but basically this person dies automatically yeah for any reason the host may want to make up. '''There does not have to be a virgin sacrifice. Category:Help Objective The villagers and the visitors have no idea who the wolf is. It is their job to vote to kill whoever they think is a wolf. All player must vote whom they think is a wolf on the main chat. The Wolf can pretend they are a villager and vote too. Every night, the villagers will destroy whoever they think is a wolf. However, they can accidentally get rid of a villager or visitor too. The game ends when you have killed all of the wolves, or there are the same amount of wolves are people. Any questions? Comment below or ask an admin. Category:Help